Next To You
by rockstar1212
Summary: And for the first time in my life, I'm happy just to be next to him. Dana's Point of View . Major DL. Slight reference to CZ. Oneshot inspired by 'Next To You' by Jordin Sparks. NOT FOR QL FANS!


**Next To You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything else you've ever heard of. **

**AN: New oneshot. Hope you like it. I'm still working on updating my chapter stories, so I'm working on these oneshots in the meantime. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Inspiration: 'Next To You' by Jordin Sparks.**

**--**

**(Dana's Point of View)**

I walked down to the cafeteria with Zoey, who was talking about her 'date' with Chase last night. Of course, it wasn't a real date, they just went to the movies as friends. I wish Chase would just tell her already. Ever since I got back from France, Chase has seemed more and more desperate, and Zoey's seeming more and more oblivious to the fact he loves her. I mean, its our senior year, if they are going to get together, they better do it soon.

"And it was such a good movie…you know? Have you seen it? It was really good and you should defiantly go see it. If you want, you and I could go see it this weekend." Zoey continued rambling, as we walked out of Brenner Hall.

"You've already seen it." I say in a bored voice, glancing at her.

"I know. But I liked it so much, I'd be willing to see it again. We could all go. You, Lola, Nicole, and I. How about it?"

"You know, I have plans this weekend. Sorry."

"Oh." Her voice drops slightly, but then she continues. "What are you doing?"

"I'm…going out on a date."

"Really? With who?"

"Uhh…you don't know him." I lied again, hoping she'd let it go.

"Oh. Well, I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks Zoey."

We came up on the table now, Zoey ran up and sat down between Nicole and Chase, listening to Nicole talk about something or other. Everyone was there, except Logan. If only he knew how much I actually like him. But he doesn't, and I could never tell him.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, causing me to jump a little. Then, I'm being pulled backwards, around the corner. None of the gang even noticed; nobody did. Once around the corner, the person starts kissing my neck. Immediately, I know who it is. I turn around, facing none other than Logan. He has no idea what he does to me. He smirks at me, trying to keep kissing my neck, but I stop him.

"Don't." I mutter, putting my hand on his forehead, holding him back.

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so. And besides, we're out here in front of everyone."

"So let's go somewhere more private." He says, taking my hand, and trying to lead me toward his dorm.

"Logan. No." I say, trying to sound firm. He knows I'll give in. He uses it against me all the time.

"Come on Dana…you know you want to." He kisses my jaw, making me shiver. He smirks, pulling me toward his dorm.

When we get there, he lets go of my hand, letting me go in first. I walk in, looking around, before turning back to him. He's staring. I bite my lip, watching him just stare at me. Finally he looks away, his face turning a light shade of pink. I smile inwardly, thinking maybe he actually feels the same way I do, and he's not just using me.

"Logan…" I say, causing him to look up. "Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Uhh…I…it was nothing. I was just thinking about something." He looks at me, trying to see if I'm buying it. I'm not.

I walk closer to him, watching him watch me. "Were you thinking about me?"

He blushes, looking away, as his face continues to redden. I smile a little, reaching out to make him look at me. He looks at me, his face still red, as I lean in, kissing his cheek. All of the teasing he's done to me, has never resulted in him actually kissing me. And I don't want to kiss him if he doesn't feel the same way.

"Logan…tell me. Were you thinking about me?"

"Dana, I…can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because…you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you Logan. You know that."

"Fine. Yes, I was thinking about you, okay?" His face gets even more red, if that's possible.

"Logan, do you think I like you?"

"Uhh…I…don't know."

"You want to find out?"

"I guess so." He mutters, looking right in my eyes. And then, vulnerable Logan is gone. His smirk is back, and he looks at me, his face losing the reddish tint. The moment is gone.

He's kissing my neck, teasing me. He pushes me backwards, into the wall. I lean on the wall as he works his way up my jaw line, kissing it lightly. Whenever he does this, I can't help but wonder if he actually likes me, or if he's just messing with me.

"Oh…Logan…" I whisper, as he kisses down my face, closer to my mouth.

He pulls me forward, then pushes me back toward his bed. He lays me down on the bed, crawling on top of me. He pulls back, looking right in my eyes. I try to look away, but I can't. I know what's going to happen. He's going to kiss me, and I'm going to fall for him completely, and then he'll be over me.

"Dana…do you like me? Honestly, do you?"

"Yeah." I whisper, closing my eyes and looking away.

"Dana." He says, and I look back at him. "I like you too."

"No you don't. You're just doing this so you can kiss me, get me to fall for you completely, and then never think twice about me again."

He stares for a second longer than he should. With that, he kisses me full on. And its then I can feel that he likes me too. I put one arm around his neck, pulling myself up. I sit up, our lips never breaking contact. He puts his arms around me, pulling me to him. I'm sitting on my knees, leaning over to him. We're so close, there is no room between us.

He pulls back, smiling, really smiling. "Now, tell me again how I don't like you." He says, his arms still around me.

--

Later that week, I'm at the table with Zoey and the gang, all except Logan. Zoey is talking about the movie again, trying to convince Lola and Nicole to go see it. All eyes turn to me suddenly, and before I even have time to think about it, arms are being wrapped around me, pulling me up out of my chair.

I turn, facing a smiling Logan. He kisses me, and I smile against his lips. The gang lets out a chorus of 'ohhs' and 'awes' and we pull apart. He sits down, pulling me down on his lap, and I see Zoey smile.

"Well, now that the show's over, we can continue eating our lunch without feeling the need to vomit." Zoey teases, like she always does.

"Love you too Zo." I say playfully, rolling my eyes.

"Its not our fault we're the best couple in this campus." Logan says, and I glance at him.

As the gang continues eating, I feel Logan shift under me. Then he leans up and whispers in my ear, "The only thing I've ever wanted, since 8th grade, was to be next to you, with you being perfectly okay with it. I love you Dana."

I turn, looking at him. He's never told a girl he loves them, ever. I smile, and he returns it. "I love you too." I say, kissing him lightly before turning back around, leaning my head back on his chest. And for once in my life, I am perfectly happy just being next to him. Because for the first time, I know he feels the same way I do.

**AN: Just a lot of fluff. Its early in the morning, and I was listening to this song, thinking about something to write. This idea came to me pretty randomly, and at first I was going to write it as a Secret Life of The American Teenager story, but I like this so much better. Although I may write something else to this song, for the Secret Life. Please review!**

**-Breanna**


End file.
